Ocarina Of Time: The Devil and The Hero
by TsukiKSP
Summary: Depuis plusieurs nuits, un homme en armure noire s'immisce dans les rêves du jeune Link. Mais celui-ci ne s'en inquiète guère jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, une ombre happée par des flammes dévastatrices brandit sa lame contre sa meilleure et seule amie, Saria : c'est bel et bien lui, en chair et en os.


Note de l'auteur : Sachez que l'histoire risque d'être différente au jeu, pas sur les grandes lignes (Link va sauver princesse du méchant pas beau) mais les événements plus ou moins marquants seront modifiés. Ganondorf sera, quant à lui, beaucoup plus présent et « proche » du héros (mais pas au point d'être son compagnon, attention !) que dans le jeu, mais vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure ;) (Moi, fan de Ganondorf ? Nooooon... XD). Et je ferai en sorte que Link soit plus humain et un peu moins idéalisé, j'aime pas écrire sur des persos trop caricaturés. Donc les personnages, du moins principaux, s'annonceront plus OOC que proche de l'original. Il y aura bien évidemment présence d'OC's, quoique mineur pour une fois. Eh non, pas de gamine écervelée qui harcèle Link et lui vole carrément la vedette durant l'aventure ! Les personnages inventés sont TOUS secondaires et vont soit aider le héros, soit lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

 **Rating M pour violence, langage grossier et drogue**.

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Ses doux rayons lumineux titillaient les paupières encore closes des Kokiris, éternels enfants vivant reclus dans la forêt. L'arbre Mojo, gardien de ces lieux, protégeait jalousement ses descendants contre le monde extérieur, mortel pour ces êtres fragiles. Son tronc imposant et démesuré suffisait à dissuader les envahisseurs, même si son étrange faciès pouvait inspirer la sympathie : une moustache bien taillée sous un nez imposant mettait en valeur l'aura paternel qu'il dégageait.

Chaque matin, l'ancien avait l'habitude de secouer ses branches afin de provoquer l'envol des innombrables oiseaux cachés à l'intérieur de son feuillage. Les cris stridents émis par les volatiles se chargeaient de réveiller les Kokiris encore endormis, malgré les premières lueurs de l'aube. Pourtant ce jour-là, le vieil arbre restait figé. La cause était dû à la présence d'un individu aux couleurs sombres qui se tenait face à lui, le regard brûlant de haine. Sa peau basanée et ses yeux ambrés trahissaient son appartenance au peuple des Gerudos, les voleurs du désert. Une pierre dorée, soutenue par une couronne en argent, trônait fièrement sur son front. Ses cheveux écarlates contrastaient avec son armure noire, plutôt légère pour un homme au corps herculéen. Ses épais sourcils étaient curieusement connectés à sa coiffure, lui offrant ainsi un style unique. L'étranger était venu à cheval, qui se trouvait près de lui, les rênes dans ses mains. Son destrier arborait une robe dont la noirceur égalait l'âme de son maître, et ses yeux rouge sang pétrifiaient quiconque les regardait.

Le roi des voleurs désirait s'emparer de l'émeraude Kokiri, enfouie précieusement au cœur de l'arbre, pour d'obscurs raisons. Il avait tenté d'amadouer le vénérable arbre Mojo avec des belles paroles, mais l'ancien n'était pas naïf : il connaissait l'objectif de son interlocuteur. Son refus catégorique provoqua une montée de rage dans les yeux de l'homme. Cependant, au plus grand étonnement de l'arbre Mojo et à son plus grand soulagement, il poussa simplement un long soupir de frustration et monta calmement sur son cheval, qui s'ébroua avant de tourner les talons. Sur le coup, l'ancien était gêné par ses réflexions quelques peu hâtives à son sujet, persuadé que le voleur allait lui forcer la main. Mais il restait toutefois méfiant concernant ses réelles intentions. Après tout, son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Il attendit que le roi quitte la forêt avant d'étouffer ses craintes.

S'il avait deviné l'avenir que lui réservait cet homme, il aurait probablement agit avant même son arrivé inopiné.

Juste au moment où l'étranger s'apprêtait à emprunter la sortie, celui-ci leva son bras vers le ciel et forma une boule lumineuse au creux de sa main. La lumière trompeuse cachait en réalité un pouvoir d'une noirceur totale. Le vénérable arbre Mojo comprit trop tard : son calme apparent n'était qu'une feinte, l'homme avait dès le début l'intention de le réduire à néant, lui et ses enfants. Il lança ladite boule vers l'épais feuillage de l'ancien qui prit feu. Les flammes se répandirent alors à une vitesse fulgurante et assaillirent l'arbre entier sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Ce dernier sentait son bois craquer, se consumer sous cette chaleur mortelle. L'odeur de l'enfer piquait ses narines désormais carbonisées.

Ce n'était pas les cris des oiseaux qui réveillèrent les Kokiris, mais celui de leur gardien. Un cri rauque, proche d'un long râle d'agonie. Un cri qui fit trembler d'effroi la forêt entière.

Cependant, malgré son état plus qu'alarmant, le vénérable arbre Mojo pouvait encore se défendre. Prit d'une colère soudaine, il invoqua d'immenses racines sortant du sol. Leur apparition n'impressionna guère le roi des voleurs, qui se contenta de les fixer avec un air ennuyé. Elles tentèrent d'écraser le cavalier sous leur poids, fracassant la terre au passage, mais celui-ci était trop rapide et parvint à esquiver de justesse leurs coups. La vaine tentative de l'ancien d'assouvir sa vengeance amusa le roi. Son sourire arrogant fendit le maigre espoir du vénérable arbre Mojo sans pitié. Il invoqua une boule bien plus imposante que celle précédemment et la fit « exploser » en plusieurs sphères qui se précipitèrent dans tous les sens, brûlant au passage les racines, consumées sur le coup.

Le feu commençait à s'étendre dans toute la zone, encerclant le cavalier de toute part. Au début, il pensait pouvoir vaincre l'ancien en une seule claque et s'enfuir aussitôt, et même la contre-attaque inattendue de celui-ci ne l'avait guère remis en question. Mais dorénavant, l'inquiétude s'emparait de lui. Les flammes dansaient et hurlaient des mots incompréhensibles. Elles semblaient vouloir tuer, exterminer tous ses biens, tout ce qui lui appartenait. Des formes humanoïdes se dessinaient derrière les murs de feu, armes en main. Le roi savait qui ils étaient, ces êtres blancs aux longues oreilles elfiques. Son destrier, son alter-ego, ressentait cette même folie et se cabra. Il secoua frénétiquement sa tête, comme si cela pouvait faire cesser ces visions cauchemardesques.

Victime de ses propres hallucinations, le roi ne vit pas les milles petites racines qui surgirent du sol pour venir s'enrouler autour des chevilles du cheval et remonter tout le long, jusqu'à atteindre ses puissants bras. Le dernier assaut du vénérable arbre Mojo avant son trépas. Malgré leur petitesse, elles résistaient sans problème face à la hargne du destrier et du cavalier dont ils faisaient preuve afin de se libérer. Les racines continuaient de s'élever et enserraient le cou du roi, puis elles tentèrent de pénétrer dans sa bouche afin de permettre à l'arbre Mojo de prendre momentanément le contrôle de son corps. Le roi, bien que légèrement inconscient, maintenait fermement ses dents serrées, et n'hésitait pas à mordre ses persécutrices. Par miracle, il parvint à se détacher de leur emprise autour de ses poignées et arracha celles présentes au fond de sa gorge. Il empoigna son épée, le fourreau attaché au bassin, et coupa habilement les racines autour des pattes du cheval. Aussitôt libre, le destrier partit au galop.

000

Link se réveilla en sursaut, suite à un hurlement atroce d'origine inconnu. Il regarda rapidement son environnement. Divers meubles en bois se trouvaient ci et là, ainsi que des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Pas de véritable danger en tout cas. Link se rasséréna puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre, située près de son lit. Rien d'intéressant également, hormis peut-être l'étrange fumée surplombant le village. Il soupira et s'allongea, pensif. Depuis quelque temps, ses nuits étaient hantées par un cavalier noir et terrifiant. Parfois, il le poursuivait un trident à la main. D'autres fois, il surgissait de nulle part et lui envoyait une boule blanche juste au moment où Link se réveillait. Une fois encore, Link a rêvé de cet inconnu. Son rire grave résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, un rire cruel et malsain. Néanmoins, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Un cauchemar restait un cauchemar, et il l'associait celui-ci à une trop grande réclusion.

Link endossait le rôle du bouc émissaire à cause de sa particularité : l'absence d'une fée à ses côtés. Tous les Kokiris recevaient une fée à la naissance. Tous sauf Link. La raison lui échappait complètement, car après tout il n'était guère différent de ses camarades sur le plan physique. Petite taille, oreille pointue et port d'un habit vert. Seule la présence d'une sphère étincelante lui manquait pour être un parfait Kokiri. Cela le frustrait énormément. De plus, Mido, le chef du village, n'hésitait pas à l'humilier en public par sadisme (du moins, c'était ce que croyait Link). Une unique personne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était : Saria, sa meilleur amie. Elle l'encourageait sans cesse et le défendait contre ses tortionnaires. Dès que Link broyait du noir, elle lui remontait le moral en affirmant qu'un jour, sa fée viendrait à lui. Il fallait seulement lui laisser le temps de naître.

Le Kokiri se leva d'un bond, puis enfila sa tunique émeraude. La fumée ne l'inquiétait pas réellement, mais il préférait quand même vérifier si tout le monde allait bien. Une fois descendu de l'échelle, sa maison étant l'une des rare à être perchée dans un arbre, il observa les alentours. La fumée avait gagné en épaisseur, et désormais un torrent de flammes dévorait une partie du village. Il ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir depuis sa fenêtre, trop petite pour offrir une vue d'ensemble. La panique l'envahit et il chercha du regard les autres Kokiris. Tous étaient en train de puiser l'eau de la rivière, juste à quelques mètres en face de lui, pour ralentir la progression du brasier. Link remonta rapidement l'échelle afin de prendre un sceau, et rejoignit sans tarder ses camarades.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! demanda Link, paniqué.

\- Ch'ais pas ! dit un des Kokiri, le feu à l'air de venir du vénérable arbre Mojo ! J'ai bien peur que le râle de tout à l'heure venait de lui...

Link écarquilla ses yeux. L'arbre Mojo était leur père. S'il venait à périr, alors les Kokiris disparaîtraient avec lui. Sans réfléchir, Link abandonna son sceau et partit se perdre au cœur des flammes.

Les plantes n'étaient que feu et les arbres des torches géantes. Les maisons s'écroulaient les unes après les autres, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un tas de bois calciné. La chaleur brûlait le visage de Link, qu'il recouvrit avec ses mains. La fumée l'intoxiquait, détruisait lentement ses poumons. Il croyait naïvement pouvoir braver l'enfer sans préparation, et sa témérité serait à l'origine de sa perte. Mais son entêtement le poussait à continuer malgré le danger omniprésent.

Au loin, Link distingua vaguement deux ombres dansantes au sein de l'enfer. L'une d'entre-elle était immense et semblait posséder quatre pattes. Une excroissance fine surgit brutalement de son dos bombé puis pointa sa minuscule jumelle toute ronde. Un hurlement de rage, plus assourdissant que le crépitement des flammes, fit vibrer ses tympans. Un mauvais pressentiment le tressaillit. Cette ombre voulait visiblement attaquer quelque chose, et ce quelque chose pourrait très bien être un Kokiri, voire Saria en personne. Link, prit d'un élan de courage, fonça vers les ombres tête baissée.

Les silhouettes se détaillaient à chacun de ses pas, jusqu'à prendre une apparence distincte : Saria incarnait malheureusement la petite ombre, tandis qu'un grand cavalier noir essayait d'empaler sa victime d'un coup d'estoc. Sans réfléchir, il poussa sa meilleure amie vers le côté et esquiva de justesse la lame de l'étranger. Saria poussa un petit gémissement surprit, avant de prendre conscience de l'identité de son sauveur.

« Link ! Merci, Link ! dit-elle alors qu'elle l'enlaçait fortement. »

Link ne répondit pas, encore abasourdi par la situation infernale, puis s'assura d'un regard si sa protégée allait bien. Malgré la terreur marquée sur son visage, aucune blessure n'effleurait sa peau et ses habits étaient recouverts de poussières et de cendres, mais sans plus. Soulagé, Link soupira.

« Saria, le vénérable arbre Mojo va bi... »

Saria l'interrompit en le tirant violemment vers elle, afin de le sauver d'un coup de sabot fatal. Leurs agresseurs les toisaient d'un air méprisant, comme s'ils ne voyaient que de vulgaires insectes. Les oreilles baissées et les babines retroussées du cheval indiquaient clairement son humeur massacrante. Cet individu ressemblait à s'y méprendre au cavalier dont Link rêvait la nuit. Et cette ressemblance dérangeait fortement le Kokiri. Ses cauchemars puisaient leur source dans la réalité, qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

« Je vous hais... maudit Hyliens... Vous êtes fous ! Fous ! Vous m'entendez ! »

Le rire tonitruant de l'homme acheva de convaincre les deux Kokiris de sa folie évidente. La démence se lisait dans ses yeux instables, et son visage carré arborait une grimace effrayante. Link ravala sa salive, totalement pris au dépourvu. Ce cavalier incarnait ses pires cauchemars, ses pires craintes qu'il tentait d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même.

« L'arbre Mojo est encore en vie... dit Saria d'une voix presque éteinte. Je crois que ce type n'est pas étranger à cette histoire, il faut le raisonner. »

Link la dévisagea, incrédule. Le moindre mot de travers et ce monstre serait capable de l'embrocher, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire un instant plus tôt. Il admirait le courage dont faisait preuve sa meilleure amie, mais il ne comprenait pas son acharnement à vouloir « aider » cet homme plutôt que de fuir. Surtout que le brasier devenait de plus en plus insupportable, de plus en plus étouffant. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à perdre connaissance. Une chose dont Link souhaitait naturellement éviter.

\- J'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... dit Link.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en sortir, ajouta Saria confiante, puis elle s'adressa au cavalier, vous faites erreur, mon seigneur. Nous ne sommes pas des Hyliens, mais des Kokiris. Nous sommes des êtres pacifiques. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons aucun contact avec eux. Alors, je vous pris, ne nous faites plus de mal.

Le cavalier noir la regarda, l'air absent. Link craignait que celui-ci n'ait point écouté sa meilleure amie, trop détraqué pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Son comportement agressif laissait présager le pire. La première fois, ils avaient eu de la chance. Pas cette fois-ci. L'homme ria de plus belle, son cheval hennit, et il dégaina de nouveau son épée vers Saria.

« Ah ouais ? Ha... Ha... Détruit... Tout est détruit ! En flamme ! En feu ! En sang ! »

Le cavalier fendit plusieurs fois l'air par son épée, sans viser directement Saria. Link en profita pour l'inciter à s'enfuir, mais, contre toute attente, le cheval se cabra puis partit au galop. Suivi du rire machiavélique de son maître. Les deux Kokiris restèrent un instant interdits, persuadés d'avoir raté un détail. Une goutte froide s'écrasa sur la tête de Link, qui sursauta légèrement dû à cette sensation contradictoire par rapport à la chaleur ambiante. Il leva la tête, et plusieurs gouttes atterrirent sur son visage. Bientôt, une douche incessante inondait la forêt entière. Il pleuvait. Et cette pluie calmait l'ardeur du brasier, qui s'estompait lentement.

« Il pleut au paradis et il brûle en enfer, dit Link avant de s'évanouir. »

000

À son réveil, Link fut accueilli par un visage familier. Son expression inquiet laissa place à une joie non dissimulée et des bras vinrent enlacer son cou.

« Link ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda t-elle. »

Link, encore un peu groggy, fixa longuement sa sauveuse, confus, et la reconnut enfin.

\- Saria ? Qu'est-ce qui... s'est passé ?

\- Je l'ignore. Tu t'es évanoui peu après qu'il ait commencé à pleuvoir. Tu m'as fait tellement peur !

Link sourit et se mit en position assis sur le lit. Seuls Saria et Link étaient présents dans la pièce, cependant ce détail n'affecta aucunement Link. Il en avait l'habitude.

« Ça va. C'est terminé. Eh, au fait, les autres vont bien ? Y'a pas de blessé ? »

Saria hocha joyeusement la tête. Même s'il était rejeté, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour ses camarades.

« Tout le monde est venu te voir, tu sais ? Même Mido. Mais ils sont partis il n'y a pas très longtemps, pour réparer les dégâts causés par l'incendie. »

Link se sentit touché. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire radieux. L'attention de ses congénères l'attendrit davantage qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. D'ailleurs, il devait lui aussi apporter sa contribution au village. Mais une question loin d'être anodine lui revint soudain en mémoire. Et l'arbre Mojo dans cette histoire ?

\- Le vénérable arbre Mojo va bien ?

La mine de saria s'assombrit. Elle baissa le regard.

\- Pas vraiment... Il est gravement brûlé. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu à un pareil incendie...

La tristesse et la culpabilité tenaillaient désormais les entrailles de Link. S'il s'était montré plus prévoyant, il aurait probablement pu sauver l'arbre Mojo de l'avidité des flammes. Et peut-être même que s'il avait parlé de ses mauvais rêves, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce type le responsable ? demanda Link sur un ton grave.

\- Probablement...

Link fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle insinuer par là ?

\- Le vénérable arbre Mojo veut te voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a l'intention de t'annoncer, mais c'est très important.

Link hocha la tête. Il avait comprit. Il se mit donc en route vers l'antre de l'ancien.

La quasi totalité des maisons n'étaient plus que cendres. La végétation calcinée au plus haut degré mettrait un long moment à se régénérer. Les arbres ressemblaient à des bouts de bois crasseux et l'odeur pestilentielle de la fumée persistait encore. Les Kokiris arrêtèrent momentanément leur travaux pour saluer Link et voir s'il allait bien. Même si Mido lâchait quelques vannes foireuses, Link appréciait grandement cette élan d'affection. Jamais il n'avait reçu tant d'attention de leur part, ce qui accentuait l'amour qu'il ressentait envers son peuple.

Une fois arrivé, Link fut écœuré par l'état désastreux de l'ancien. Le vénérable arbre Mojo avait perdu tout son beau feuillage et n'était plus qu'un immense tronc mourant. Il respirait avec difficulté. Son souffle bruyant sonnait aux oreilles de Link comme un compte à rebours impossible à stopper. Il déglutit et dû se pincer afin de ne pas craquer.

« Link... Je suis heureux... Que tu ailles bien... »

Sa voix extrêmement rauque alourdissait le tableau déjà macabre. Link prit une profonde respiration et écouta attentivement, sans fléchir.

« Je suis sur le point... de partir. Mais, ne t'en fais pas... cela n'est que le début... d'une nouvelle vie. J'ai un service... à te demander. Celui responsable de ce... désastre. N'est nul autre que Ganondorf... le roi du désert. Furieux de ne pas avoir... pu m'extirper la pierre Kokiri... Il choisit alors d'invoquer l'enfer... parmi les vivants. Mais sa folie l'a empêché... de prendre ce bien. Je te le confie donc... la pierre Kokiri. Une lourde destinée t'attend, Link. Mais sache que... tu n'as guère le choix. Tu devras te rendre au château d'Hyrule... Rencontrer la princesse... lui montrer la pierre... Elle le saura, elle le comprendra... Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne seras pas seul. Navi la fée t'accompagnera dans ton... périple. Elle sera ton guide au sein des ténèbres. »

Une petite fée blanche aux reflets bleutés apparut près de l'arbre Mojo. Elle semblait le regarder avec tristesse.

« Va Link... tu dois l'empêcher de détruire Hyrule. Et toi, Navi... prend bien soin... de Link... L'avenir du monde dépend de... lui. »

Ce fut ces derniers mots. Suite à cela, le bois se craquela et prit une teinte grisâtre. L'atmosphère se figea brutalement, et l'odeur de la mort empestait davantage les lieux. Link ne put réprimer une larme, puis se lâcha complètement. Une pluie se déversa sur ses joues rosies. Le père des Kokiris était mort. Ils n'allaient pas s'en remettre. La forêt encore moins.

Navi resta encore un moment près du vénérable arbre Mojo, puis s'avança doucement vers son nouveau compagnon.

« Link... C'est bien ça ? Je m'appelle Navi. Enchantée. »

Son timbre de voix ne reflétait aucune joie, et cela pouvait se comprendre. Link hoqueta puis essuya ses larmes. Il osa finalement la regarder, sa petite fée. Son plus grand souhait avait coûté la vie de leur gardien et père. Il se maudit lui-même. Link aurait préféré retourner en arrière et de n'avoir jamais souhaité qu'une fée vint à sa rencontre. Mais il est impossible de retourner dans le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez et si vous avez des suggestions, une critique ou même dire simplement votre avis, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review ! :)


End file.
